Qui esttu?
by GleekForever-A83
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sortent d'une soirée bien arrosée, mais cette soirée va chanter l'avenir de Kurt, de Blain et Kurt..
1. Chapter 1

Kurt et Blaine étaient dans la voiture, ils rentraient d'une soirée bien arrosée, Kurt lui n'était pas bourré mais Blaine l'était complétement. Kurt mit Blaine à l'arriére et démarra la voiture. Ce soir là, Kurt conduisait tranquillement mais Blaine avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt. D'un coup brusque, Blaine avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et l'avait embrasser,  
involontairement Kurt avait tourné le volant.. La voiture avait foncé dans une autre.. Kurt entendait le bruit des ambulances qui arrivaient, il se sentait écrasé contre quelque chose, il ne sentait plus ses mains, plus ses jambes, il ne retrouvait même plus la force d'ouvrir ses yeux,il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, les ambulances s'approchaient de plus en plus, le bruit se fit  
entendre de plus en plus fort. Kurt venait de comprendre..

18 juillet - 09h00

Kurt ouvrit les yeux lentement.. C'était une salle presque vide, et un bruit très fort comme" bip.. bip.." embaumait la piéce. Kurt était allongé dans un lit, avec pleins de fils sur lui.. Il ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il se passait, il avait très mal a la tête, une grande dame au cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce  
aux*  
avec un carnet

... : Oh ! Vous êtes réveillé. Je vais chercher le médecin.  
Un grand homme entra dans la pièce.  
Docteur : , vous me voyez?  
Kurt :. *tousse* Oui.. euh oui.  
.Docteur : Savez vous comment vous vous appeler?  
Kurt : K..urt.

Docteur : Formidable!  
Kurt : Ou suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Que c'est-il passer?  
Docteur : Afin que vous vous habituez a tout et que vous reprenez vos esprits,  
nous ne dirons rien pour l'instant, mais je dois vous laisser, une personne vous attend.  
Le docteur et la grande dame sortèrent de la pièce, et un garçon aux boucles brunes entra dans la pièce, son visage me disait fortement quelque chose..  
Blaine : Kurt! Oh mon dieu tu est vivant..  
Kurt : Qui es-tu?


	2. Chapter 2

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillaient, son coeur avait râté un battement. C'est peut être normal, il est dans le coma depuis longtemps.. pensa t-il.

Blaine: Kurt.. Je suis.. Blaine. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

Kurt l'observa pendant de longues minutes.

Kurt : Ton visage me dit quelque chose.. Mais c'est tout.

Blaine : Oh... dit-il avec une toute petite voix.

Kurt : Je suis censée te connaitre, vraiment?

Blaine : Il faut que je t'explique.. Un soir c'était en janvier. Nous étions partis d'une soirée bien arrosée, j'étais bourré mais toi non. Tu conduisais, et je t'ai embrassé inconsient que j'étais, et tu as perdu contrôle du volant, donc la voiture a foncée contre une autre. Aujourd'hui cela fait plusieurs mois que tu es dans le coma, j'ai bizarrement survécu, mais toi tu as été dans le coma, et heureusement que tu n'es pas mort. Et donc comme tu a du le comprendre, je suis Blaine ton petit-ami et je suis désolée Kurt.. Car tu sais, c'est ma faute tout ça, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, et si je ne t'aurais pas embrassé, tu ne serais pas dans ce lit d'hopital a l'heure qui l'est.

Kurt me regardait d'un air étonné. Il prit du temps a répondre, pendant que nous étions plongés dans un silence sans fin, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Kurt décida de briser le silence.

Kurt : Je.. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je ne me souviens pas de tout sa..Je..

Je lui coupa la parole, mon visage commencait a être de plus en plus près du sien. Je pouvais ressentir son souffle chaud.. Et mes lèvres posées contre les siennes. J'approfondis le baiser, et Kurt n'attendait pas pour répondre au fois que le baiser fut fini, Kurt me regardait comme si il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

Blaine : Kurt?

Kurt : J'y arrive..

Blaine : Comment sa?

Kurt : Blaine, je commence a me souvenir de toi. De la soirée..

Blaine : Tu te souviens de quoi?

Kurt ; Je me souviens que je dansais avec toi, et tu m'avais murmuré quelque chose a l'oreille, je ne me souviens pas totalement du mot, mais après ca nous étions allés dans la voiture, mais pour l'instant le moment de l'accident reste sombre.

Le même docteur entra dans la piéce.

Docteur: , pouvez-vous patienter quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente?

Blaine : Bien sûr..

Blaine partit.

Docteur : .. J'ai quelque chose a vous dire.

Kurt : Comment sa? dit-il en commencant a paniquer.

Docteur : .. Vous.. A cause de l'accident, votre colonne vertébrale a été comprimé, ce qui veut dire que vous allez être en fauteuil roulant, mais pas définitivement. Dans quelques mois le temps que vous retrouvez vos sensations, vous pourrez reussir a marcher, cependant nous allons faire les choses calmement.

Kurt : Dites moi que c'est une blague? Fit-il en déposant quelques larmes.


End file.
